Heaven Equipment
See also Patapon 2 Equipment ,Demon Equipment, Giant equipment, Divine Equipment ,Ancient Equipment '' Heaven Equipment is the third of the three best sets of weapons. Some Heaven weapons are better than Divine or Demon (Magic) weapons. They are dropped by Bosses and cannot be made by Ton Kampon. Heaven weapons have the highest critical chance and decent damage making the equipped unit more powerful. Even heaven armor like helmets, shields, horses, etc. raise stamina and critical chance. Heaven armor is the only armor that raises critical status. Heaven Weapons *'Heaven spear''' (Yaripon): A mysterious spear bestowed by heaven. It boosts the highest critical rate. It has a hidden power said to banish black clouds for blue sky. (Damage + 6 - 12, Critical chance + 150%) *'Heaven sword' (Tatepon): A mysterious sword bestowed by heaven. It has the highest critical rate. It has a hidden power said to summon great storms by pointing it towards heaven. (Damage + 0 - 35, Critical chance + 150%) *'Heaven bow' (Yumipon): A mysterious bow bestowed by heaven. It has the highest critical rate. It has a hidden power said to rain stars down from heaven. (Damage + 5 - 10, Critical chance + 150%) *'Heaven lance' (Kibapon): A mysterious lance bestowed by heaven. It has the highest critical rate. It has a hidden power said to rend a mountain in one strike. (Damage + 6- 10, Critical chance + 150%) *'Heaven club' (Dekapon): A mysterious club bestowed by heaven. It has the highest critical rate. It has a hidden power said to split the earth with a blow. (Damage + 0 - 60, Critical chance + 150%) *'Heaven flute' (Megapon): A mysterious flute bestowed by heaven. It has the highest critical rate It has a hidden power said to be heard on the far side of a mountain. (Damage + 4- 10, Critical chance + 150%) *'Heaven Javelin' (Toripon): A mysterious javelin bestowed by heaven. It has the highest critical rate. It has a hidden power said to pierce boulders with a simple strike. (Damage + 6- 18, Critical chance + 150%) *'Heaven arm' (Robopon): A mysterious arm bestowed by heaven. It has the highest critical rate, and holds the power to take enemies down in a single hit. (Damage + 5 - 10, Critical chance + 150%) *'Heaven staff' (Mahopon): A mysterious staff bestowed by heaven. It has the highest critical rate. It has a hidden power said to summon lightning that shakes the heavens. (Damage + 10 - 10, Critical chance + 150%) Heaven Armor *'Heaven helmet' (Normal Yaripon , Tatepon , Yumipon , Kibapon , Toripon , and Robopon .) A mysterious helmet bestowed by heaven. Grants divine protection, power and the ability to dodge criticals. (HP + 200, Critical chance + 50%) *'Heaven shield' (Tatepon ): A mysterious shield bestowed by heaven. Grants divine protection against all kinds of attacks. It excels in defensive properties. (HP + 90, Critical chance + 50%) *'Heaven horse' (Kibapon ): A mysterious horse who descended from heaven. Its legs can cross a hundred lengths in an instant. ( HP + 200, Critical chance + 90%) *'Heaven shoulder' (Dekapon ): A mysterious sholderguard bestowed by heaven. Grants divine protection, and the highest defensive properties. (HP + 400, Critical chance + 50%) *'Heaven mantle' (Megapon ): A mysterious cloth bestowed by heaven. Grants divine protection and defence power high enough to protect its wearer from all harm. (HP + 100, Critical chance + 50%) *'Heaven bird' (Toripon ): A mysterious bird who descended from heaven. When it flaps its giant wings, the wind kicks up can carry it to heaven. (HP + 200, Critical chance + 90%) *'Heaven shoes' (Mahopon ): Mysterious shoes bestowed by heaven. Grants divine protection. Their wearer obtains amazing power when setting foot on earth. (HP + 50, Critical chance + 50%) Trivia *Heaven Equipment is black and neon green with some stripes. *You can obtain the Heaven Club or Heaven Shoulders from Kuwagattan. If you have both of those he will drop a normal item. *You can get Heaven Sword, Shield, Spear, Staff and/or Shoes from the Karmen generals Nomen, Kimen and Hukmen. *Heaven Equipment is not present in Patapon 3. *It is possible(although very rare) to get Heaven equipment from low level bosses, such as the Dodonga, which can drop the Heaven Shield and Heaven Club, even in the demo, and the Manboth, which can drop the Heaven Helm and Heaven Bow, or the Mochichichi, which can drop the Heaven Javelin and Heaven Shoes. *Kacchindonga is also a way to get heaven weapons. Kacchindonga usually drops Heaven Lances. *If players stagger rate is high enough, sometimes bosses drop multiple Heaven items. However if player already has specific Heaven equipment bosses wont drop it anymore. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Weapons Category:Equipment